Electronic modules are sometimes endowed with features to protect against acquisition of knowledge of the hardware design, acquisition of sensitive information stored by the electronic module, or both. For example, communication devices can store cryptographic keys, handhelds can store passwords and records, and embedded systems can hold sensitive algorithms or information in memory. In some instances, an electronic module may be subject to requirements under the Federal Information Processing Standard (FIPS), which may require physical measures to deter direct observation of the electronic module's internal components and design information to prevent a determination of the composition or implementation of the electronic module.